


Loose Lips

by kingofthebottleshooters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, fluff and nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthebottleshooters/pseuds/kingofthebottleshooters
Summary: For the first time, Kara might have to admit that Alex is right about her ability to keep a secret. In her defense, this one feels more like Morgan Edge's fault.





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a one shot featuring a character I haven't met yet? Why not?!

# Loose Lips

It had taken a couple of years, what with her initial, inexperience induced errors, and the Red Kryptonite debacle, but charities were now falling over themselves to get Supergirl involved. It wasn’t always easy for them to manage; although she had toyed with the idea of a social media account, it didn’t really seem like the smartest idea, and a PO Box was definitely out of the question. In the end, people hoping to get her to attend started putting adverts in the local press – and CatCo, which was an added bonus for her professionally. 

Of course, once they had caught Supergirl’s attention, the hardest thing was getting her to stay away. Supergirl couldn’t make financial contributions, so she made up for it with time and cheerfulness. Particularly for children’s charities. 

On the whole, she was delighted to take part. It was good alien P.R, it made her feel like she was good for more than just punching people in the face, it helped people in need…and most of the organisers had quickly caught on to the fact that Supergirl had quite the appetite. Shaking a few hands and posing for photos were easily worth the saving she made on takeout.

On the other hand, there were occasional downsides. The most consistent was that it was unusual for there to be anyone else at the events that she truly knew, especially since Cat had left town. Oh, there were people she recognised, and was happy to talk to, but usually not anyone she could really relax around. Less frequent, but more of an issue, were the times when there were other guests present that she couldn’t stand. People who loved to maintain a philanthropic public image, but had all the moral standing of a starving shark. 

Today was a mixed bag in these respects. On the positive side, Lena was there, and Kara was always happy to spend time with her best friend. Lena was still a little wary of being too open with people she wasn’t familiar with, so had retreated to a balcony higher up the hall. Now that Supergirl had given her speech, Kara was looking forward to joining her…just as soon as she could get away from the negative side of the event, as represented by Morgan Edge. 

She forced a smile for the cameras, and the moment he released her hand she hurried off, discretely wiping her palm on her cape. As soon as attention was off her, as much as it ever was, she blurred, flying up to Lena’s balcony fast enough that her exit wouldn’t be noticed. Once upon a time, Lena would have jumped out of her skin at the sudden appearance of a caped figure; now, more than used to Kara’s comings and goings, her only reaction was to hold up a plate overflowing with food.

“Saw this and thought of you.”

Kara let out a weary groan, and fell on the plate with abandon. “You’re the best. I’ll fight anyone who says different.”

Lena chuckled. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Supergirl.”

“I don’t!” she replied through a mouthful of bread. “I’m great at fighting!”

“I was thinking more about the number of people who hate me than your ability to fight them.”

“I’ll. Fight. Them.” Kara’s playful grin belied the serious undertone, but it made Lena laugh, so that was OK. 

“I think you’ve probably done your bit for the day, to be honest.”

“Oh, I could do this all day,” Kara said with a wave of her hand. “I mean, speeches aren’t my favorite, but it’s all in a good cause, so.”

“I meant shaking hands with Morgan Edge.”

This time, Kara’s groan was one of deep frustration. “Oh my god. He’s such – I mean, pick a brand of misogyny! Objectify me or look down on me because I’m a woman, not both! Or neither, preferably, but you know what I mean.”

“Absolutely. I’d bet half my fortune that he couldn’t tell you what color my eyes are.”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “You know, I’m an alien.”

“I am aware of that, yes.”

“Hush, you. I’m an alien. I’ve been to twelve different planets, including Earth and Krypton, and I’ve visited different realities.”

“You really need to tell me more about that one of these days…but your point is?”

“I just want the full context understood when I say that Morgan Edge is, without doubt, the most obnoxious little jerk I have ever met.”

Lena cackled. “And you spend half your life dealing with criminals, terrorists and snot monsters.”

“Exactly! It’s quite an achievement!”

“At least you only have to deal with him every once in a while,” Lena said with a sigh.

“Oh, let me know next time – I’d happily fight him for you,” Kara replied, putting her hand on Lena’s.

“I might just take you up on that,” she teased back. Further conversation was interrupted by the door to the balcony bursting open. Kara whirled around, ready for anything, but relaxed at the sight of Jess, Lena’s PA, who did look a little more flustered than she normally did.

“What’s wrong, Jess?” Lena asked.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor, I didn’t know where you were, and…” Jess’ gaze flicked over to Supergirl. “Supergirl didn’t take her mic off after her speech.”

It took a moment for the penny to drop, and then Kara let out a horrified squeak, clapping her hand to her chest. There was a growl of feedback across the hall’s sound system as the mic was reduced to dust.

Lena collapsed, full throated laughter only slightly masked by having her head buried in her hands.

“Oh Rao. Oh _Rao _.” Kara turned and poked her head over the balcony. Now she wasn’t focusing all her attention on Lena, she could hear little pockets of laughter all over the hall, and she groaned again. People were looking up and pointing. “Oh Rao! This is a disaster!”__

__“This is the best thing that’s ever happened,” Lena said, raising her head. She burst out laughing again at the look on Kara’s face._ _

__“It’s not funny, Lena!”_ _

__“It really is.” She sighed, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. “I’m going to treasure this. Thank you for alerting us, Jess. If you could get the PR department ready for a briefing, just in case? I’m sure nobody other than Edge himself is going to see this as anything other than delightful, but you never know.” Another grin broke out, as if she just couldn’t control her face. It was a nice change; she was usually so rigidly self-controlled, and while Kara had seen her unrestrained before, it had never been in public. Something about seeing it ‘in the wild’, so to speak, was oddly fascinating, and made Kara feel a little better about the whole situation. She couldn’t feel too bad about anything that made Lena laugh like that._ _

__Of course, then she looked over the balcony again, and spotted Morgan Edge. He looked a lot less mirthful than Lena, or indeed anyone else other than Kara herself._ _

__She cringed._ _

__“Oh, it’s not that bad. At least you don’t have to walk out the door,” Lena pointed out. “You can just fly past the press.”_ _

__“That’s true,” Kara said, perking up considerably._ _

__“I can handle them, don’t worry.”_ _

__Kara’s face fell again, and Lena sniggered. “I know you’re teasing me, but you know that I won’t just leave you on your own for that.”_ _

__“Ah, the hero’s eternal curse,” Lena drawled. “You know I won’t hold it against you if you do disappear.”_ _

__“I would,” Kara mumbled._ _

__“OK – you stick it out, that’s fine. If you don’t…you have to go to that new vegan place with me.”_ _

__Kara grimaced. “Ugh, really? Fine. I can do it. I’m a reporter, I can handle my own people.”_ _

__Twenty minutes later, Kara had to admit to herself that maybe she could not, in fact, handle her own people._ _

__“Supergirl! Any comment on your outburst earlier?”_ _

__“Has Mr Edge ever actually done anything?”_ _

__“Do you regret your comments, or do you stand by them?”_ _

__Supergirl opened her mouth to reply, but she didn’t know how to respond. Or rather, she knew exactly what she wanted to say, but also knew that maybe she shouldn’t at this particular point. She shot a quick look at Lena, who was standing next to her, arms folded and a smirk on her face that very few people would be able to spot._ _

__Kara sighed. She was going to regret this. She forced her sunniest smile for the cameras, and then waved a hand vaguely to her left. “I’d love to stop and chat guys, but there’s…crime. Over there. Got to go.”_ _

__She shot into the air in the blink of an eye, leaving them far behind – but not so far that she couldn’t hear Lena’s parting shot: “I’ll book for Saturday. Can’t wait!”_ _

__Kara groaned one final time. This was definitely Edge’s fault._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had a vague intention that this might make it into my longer fic at some point, but the plans I've got for it probably rule it out. Couldn't get the scene out of my head though, so here it is. Speaking of my longer fic, if anyone reading this has read it, I am working on the next update - December was ridiculously busy between work and Christmas, and I've spent most of my writing time in January doing long term planning for it (and playing Dark Souls, not going to lie). Keep an eye out for updates soon, I hope! (And if you haven't read it yet, there's three whole chapters there! Give it a shot, you know you want to)


End file.
